jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Smocza mistrzyni/smocze życie na Berk cz. 3
Okazało się że to belka drewna pod piorunem się nagrzała i pękła a smok spadając wydał ten przypominający grzmot ryk-Ty moje biedactwo musimy ci jutro wstawić metalowe bele, albo nie już wiem dobudujemy ci stajnię obok szczerbatka przy naszym domu w końcu szczerbatek to alfa więc go nie skrzywdzi- Smok wydawał się zachwycony tym pomysłem- To dzisiaj piorun będzie spał ze mną i Czkawką w pokoju dobrze? -Valka i Stoick popatrzeli na siebie i się uśmiechneli -Dobrze ale tylko ten jeden raz a jutro już będzie w stajni obok domu -Melody aż fruwała z radości -Super, super, super no już Piorun chodźmy! - Melody poleciała na smoku do domu i wleciała przez duże okno w dachu- Dobra Piorun ja śpię tutaj a ty obok mnie- Po jakimś czasie przyszedł Czkawka- No widzę że nasz przyjaciel się rozgościł- Czkawka przebrawszy się w piżamę wskoczył do łóżka- A wracając do naszej rozmowy to co z tym twoim lubym?- Melody znowu się wystraszyła ale w końcu obiecała bratu że mu powie - No... dobra zakochałam się w dagurze z wyspy berserków- Czkawka po raz kolejny przeżył szok- Co !!!! Dagur ! on ma przecierz 21 lat!- Melody zaczęła pośpiesznie tłumaczyć zaistniałą sytuację- No bo pamiętasz ten pakt pokojowy do podpisania 11 lat temu no kiedy ty miałeś 9 lat ja 4 a Dagur 10 lat no to według Oswalda Zgodnopysznego Dagur nienawidził się bawić z dziećmi lecz ze mną się bawił i to z ochotą i wtedy tata z Oswaldem postanowili że jak skończę 16 lat to się z nim pobiorę by nasze plemiona już nigdy się nie kłuciły- Czkawka myślał na tym przez jakąś chwilę- O i ja jeszcze planowałam polecieć na wyspę Berserków w odwiedziny do Dagurka- Do Czkawki coś potem dotarło- A jak ty niby wcześniej dostawałaś się na wyspę Berserków ? -Melody zamarła- No bo bliźniaki mnie zawoziły i odbierały w zamian za to ja im dawałam trochę zgniłej kapusty bo wiesz jak oni nie lubią tych twoich wykładów w smoczej akademii i zjadali trochę przed każdym by się zchorować- Czkawka nie był zachwycony- Oj ja już sobie z nimi pogadam a teraz już idź spać dobranoc- Piorun otulił Melody skrzydłem i poszedł spać- Dobranoc braciszku- Następnego dnia Czkawka razem z siostrą wstali wczesnie by zbudowac stajnię dla smoka- no to jak ma wyglądać ta stajnia ?- Melody chwilę sie zastanawiała- No więc tak ja już poprosiłam Pyskacza o wyrzeźbienie z drewna łba wandersmoka dach jak od łodzi ale pokryty goncikiem- Czkawka narysował projekt i pokazał siostrze- Łał świetne to teraz bierzmy się do roboty- Budowa trwała do obiadu- Super to wyszło Piorun ! gotowe!-Smok podleciał i obejrzał dokładnie swój nowy dom- Spokojnie Piorun on się w nocy nie zapali wyłorzyliśmy o od środka metalowymi płatami- Smok uśmiechnął się i poszedł do paśnika by zjeść obiad- Ja też jestem już głodna chodźmy- Gdy wchodzili do domu dobiegł ich przepyszny zapach smarzonej ryby- O, już jesteście i jak wam poszło?-Stoick siedział w fotelu i zajmował sie swoją ulubiona czynnością, czyli ostrzeniem toporu- Tato wyszło super domek wygląda idealnie, a piorun je teraz swoje ryby- Po chwili z kuchni wyłoniła się Valka z dymiącym półmiskiem Halibuta- A z jakiej to okazji takie pysznośi? - Valka uśmiechnęła się do swojego męża -A z takiej mój drogi że nasza córka nareście ma własnego smoka- Po skończonym posiłku Melody zapytała się swojego taty o cos co próbowała wydusić z siebie od obiadu- Tato czy ja mogę polecieć dziś na wyspę berserków- Stoick zastanawiał sie przez chwilę- A po co ?- Melody przyszła do głowy idealna wymówka- No bo wiesz że wandersmok to smok Berserków i chciałam się nim pochwalić- Stoick zastanawiał się przez chwilę- Dobrze ale wróć na kolację- Melody ledwo co zdążyła podziękowac ojcu i już była za progiem, dobiegła do stajni osiodłała smoka,i już była w drodze do swojego Dagura, będąc bardzo ciekawa jak zareaguje . Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach